


our lungs are made of stardust

by tigerlo



Series: your body is a gift [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, So much smut, Strap-Ons, but like a ton of fluff too, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Continuation of Waverly's birthday fic, with herveryspecial gift.orBasically, an excuse for Nicole and Waverly to cover off every position manageable with a *cough* strap-on *cough* within the confines of the homestead.





	our lungs are made of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm furiously working away on the Waverly POV fic which is fast approaching 40,000 words (so help me god, honestly) and probably will be a week or so away but in the meantime here's something I whipped up because the response to the first one was so amazing.
> 
> This has some lovely conversational moments between Nicole and Waverly but it is largely sex so heed the rating if you need to! 
> 
> Enjoy, and maybe have a cold shower at the ready?
> 
> x

 

 

-

 

“Your sister is going to kill me,” Nicole breathes with a laugh as Waverly's back hits the wall at the bottom of the stairs with a muffled thump.

 

“We'd better get our money’s worth out of this then, huh?” Waverly says with a grin as she shuffles herself slightly in Nicole's arms, her own sliding around Nicole's shoulders before she leans in.

 

“I mean, I'd rather not go to hell at the end of that gun, but if this is the reason why, I'll gladly accept it,” Nicole says as she meets Waverly half way and they kiss, _slow_.

 

“Peacemaker doesn't send humans to hell, silly,” Waverly says with a grin when she pulls back from Nicole's lips.

 

“Baby,” Nicole says flatly. “If your sister came home and found us like this she would find a way to _make_ that gun send me to hell.”

 

“Well, then I'd go with you,” Waverly says easily, her nails light against the nape of Nicole's neck, and Nicole smiles brilliantly.

 

“Like I said,” Nicole purrs when her lips find Waverly's neck. “ _What_ a way to go.”

 

-

 

If someone had told her a year ago she'd be seeing her twenty-second birthday out being fucked senseless by her ridiculously hot law-upholding girlfriend in the homestead she and Wynonna now live in, she'd have told them they were mad.

 

And yet here she is.

 

Nicole has her spread on her back, her mouth laving long lines up Waverly's inner thigh as Waverly buckles beneath her tongue.

 

“Ever heard the expression ‘there's more than one way to cook an egg’?” Nicole asks as she nips at Waverly's knee.

 

“Is this your way of trying to tell me you want a break for food?” Waverly says with a smile, looking down at Nicole.

 

“No,” Nicole says with a laugh as her mouth closes and her tongue swirls. “I mean, how I had you before; that’s one way. But there are about twenty others, if you're game….”

 

“Yes,” Waverly says instantly as her mind blooms with a thousand possibilities, Nicole thrusting beautifully into her in every one. “Yes. Show me.”

 

“My pleasure,” Nicole says as draws back to sit on her heels, holding her hand out to Waverly with a smile and Waverly takes it automatically, sitting up to meet her. “Actually, baby; _yours_ , but we'll get to that.”

 

“What else….” Waverly starts to ask before she breaks off with a blush. “I mean, what others do you…. have you thought about?”

 

“All of them,” Nicole says easily, a wide grin on her face. “What about you? Have you thought about….”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says shyly as she drops her head. “A few….actually just about all of them, too, probably.”

 

“Will you tell me?” Nicole asks softly, her eyes growing blacker.

 

She loves this, Waverly has learned, when Waverly articulates her desires. When she tells Nicole _exactly_ what she wants.

 

And it's not because she can't figure it out herself, because sometimes Waverly thinks Nicole can read her damn mind, she's that intuitive, but there's something in having Waverly verbalise things that seems to drive her wild.

 

Her fingers draw an invisible line down between Waverly's breasts and she bites her lip as she looks to Waverly so hungrily it makes Waverly shiver.

 

“Please?” Nicole says sweetly as her finger dips lower and _lower_. “I'll tell you mine?”

 

Waverly reaches for Nicole's hand, always finds it so much easier to speak the things aloud that make her blush down into her bloodstream if she and Nicole are touching.

 

“I like it when I'm in your lap,” Waverly says softly as her spare hand traces shapes in the lines of muscle in Nicole's thigh. “When you can pull me close and it feels like there's no one else in the world. When you feel like you're everywhere all at once.”

 

“You know it's even better when my hands are free to do other things, too,” Nicole says with a smirk as she pulls Waverly towards her, and Waverly's thighs slide around either side of Nicole's.

 

The toy is between them, out of reach for now although all Waverly would need to do is shift a little higher and come down….

 

“I've thought about this, too,” Nicole says, a little breathless as her eyes track Waverly's and her obvious thought process. “Shall I show you?”

 

Waverly nods, shy, and she takes Nicole's hand as she holds it out to her, encouraging Waverly up higher on her knees before that hand drops and covers one of Waverly's hips.

 

Nicole’s eyes hold Waverly's gaze high, but Waverly can feel her gently lining things up with the other hand that's not on Waverly's side before she gently shifts Waverly, too.

 

It hasn't quite touched her yet, the head of the toy, but Waverly knows if she moved down a fraction, her heated skin would meet silicone almost instantly because Nicole will have arranged things flawlessly.

 

She drops her head to see, but Nicole catches her chin, shaking her head gently.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Nicole purrs softly as she smiles at Waverly's frown. “Eyes up with me, baby. I'll help you down, when it's time.”

 

She leans in, fingers still holding Waverly's chin as she leads Waverly in for a kiss and Waverly moves hard against her, trying to entice her into action even though she knows she should know better, because Nicole is almost unmoveable when she wants to be.

 

_Almost_.

 

Almost, because Nicole has some tricks up her sleeve, sure, but Waverly does, too.

 

Waverly softens halfway through the kiss, and she knows Nicole feels it instantly, her hands moving to alert at Waverly's sides ready to shift away. Waverly doesn't move back though, or pull out of the kiss, she just relaxes, goes fluid beneath Nicole's hands before she leans in to whisper in Nicole's ear.

 

“Please, baby,” Waverly breathes, trying to hide her smirk lest Nicole pull back and catch her, not that she won't already know exactly what Waverly is playing at. “I _need_ you.”

 

Nicole shudders beneath her, so incredibly reactive against Waverly's words, and while she knows Waverly will have chosen them so carefully, to spur her into action, they're no less true for that.

 

Not one bit.

 

Nicole bends finally then, her hands grasping for the skin at Waverly's sides as she pulls Waverly to her again, harder, and Waverly goes willingly. She growls out her next words against Waverly's lips when they break for a breath.

 

“How you know _exactly_ how to play me Waverly Earp, I'll never understand,” Nicole says roughly, her breathing uneven and uncontrolled.

 

Just the way Waverly likes it.

 

“It's because I was made for you,” Waverly says without thinking, and she and Nicole both smile when the weight behind her words settles against their chests. “And you were made for me.”

 

“You know, I think that to be true more and more every single day,” Nicole says with a smile that lights her whole face as she bites her lip and shifts Waverly back into position above her lap.

 

Waverly's breath catches when the head of the toy bumps against her, and she looks up to Nicole hungrily, finding a smirk high across her features that tells Waverly that was _entirely_ intentional.

 

“I have half a mind to drag this out, just to see what you'd do,” Nicole says wickedly as her hands move, one to Waverly's hip and the other on the length of the toy’s shaft lining them up, before she starts to ease Waverly down onto it.

 

Waverly shudders when the head slips inside, Nicole's hands going slack at her sides as she leaves Waverly to set the pace, but Waverly wants her here, every step of the way, so she covers Nicole's hand with her own, holding her in place.

 

She knows they’ve only just finished the last round but god, this feels so incredible, Waverly doesn’t know how she isn’t sobbing in anticipation already.

 

Her mouth falls open and her head drops to watch her body swallowing the toy strapped to Nicole's hips, her forehead against Nicole's. The sight is so unexpectedly erotic that she utters a soft moan without meaning to, the sound mirrored by Nicole, and Waverly glances up and sees her watching as well.

 

She kisses Nicole, quick and hard before she lowers herself down, her breath stuttered as she _stretches_ to accommodate the length moving into her.

 

“Why'd you give in?” Waverly asks breathlessly as her hips settle flush against Nicole's, the toy buried inside her.

 

“Because, baby,” Nicole whispers against the shell of Waverly's ear as she pulls Waverly close and starts the gentle movement of rocking her hips. “It's _so_ delicious when you beg.”

 

-

 

“How do I stack up?” Waverly asks her quietly as she tries to slow her breathing, her cheek warm on Nicole's flushed chest.

 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks curiously as she bends her head to look at Waverly.

 

“I mean, with the other girls you've done this with,” Waverly says softly. “How do I stack up? I'm not bad, am I? I mean, I know I won't be the best, but please tell me I'm not the worst.”

 

“You're joking, right?” Nicole asks, laughing softly.

 

“Oh, god,” Waverly says, hiding her face against Nicole's chest as she feels a rush of embarrassment colour her neck and shoulders. “I _am_ the worst, aren't I?”

 

“Oh, baby,” Nicole says gently as she leans up on an elbow, lifting Waverly's chin so she can look her in the eye. “How on earth could you think you were anything _but_ the best?”

 

“You're just saying that,” Waverly says, her blush deepening as she tries to duck her head down again. “God, I'm sorry Nicole. I'll….”

 

Because this is it, this was what Waverly has been worried about. That it wouldn't be as good with her as with Nicole's other lovers because she's enthusiastic, sure, but she doesn't have half the experience they did. She's a rookie, a novice in comparison.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole says, firmer but still gentle, and Waverly's prepared for the worst, but she stops rambling anyway, biting her tongue for a moment while she looks up to Nicole hesitantly. “Baby, is this not good for you?”

 

“Not good?” Waverly asks incredulously. “Nicole, it's _incredible_. More than, like can't even put into words how incredible. How can you ask that?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Nicole says with a soft smile and Waverly begins to _understand_.

 

“So it's not bad?” Waverly asks, comprehension dawning and settling properly, because if she thinks about it, nothing in even one second of Nicole's behaviour over the last few hours has given her any indication that this experience has been anything short of life-altering.

 

“Has something I've done made you feel like this has been anything other than one of the best nights of my whole damn life?” Nicole says with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “Because if I have, then I have some serious makin’ up to do, Wave.”

 

“No,” Waverly says shaking her head quickly. “No, of course not. You've been amazing, I just….I don't know, get nervous sometimes? Because you've had girlfriends before, _lots_ probably, because you're amazing, and I don't have _any_ experience and….”

 

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole says interrupting gently. “In addition to being the quickest study I have _ever_ known, you're also the person I love more than anyone else in this big wide world, and let me tell you something, that _counts,_ ok? Don't you feel like that, too?”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says as she winds their fingers together, because she does feel it, because it runs like a hot current beneath their skin before Nicole even touches her, so when she does, every glancing ghost of her hands or her lips are _magnificent_. “I do, I just….”

 

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” Nicole says easily. “Come on, baby.  Even if I tried, you know I can't lie worth a damn. If I say you're the best, out of everything, and _everyone_ , what does that mean?”

 

“That you think I'm the best?” Waverly asks a little timidly.

 

“That I _know_ you're the best,” Nicole says as she rolls Waverly onto her back smoothly. “No one else knows just where to kiss me to make me shiver like you do. No one else can make come that fast. No one else has made me bend like you do, baby.”

 

“You're sure?” Waverly asks as her hands slide into Nicole's hair.

 

Nicole grins as she loosens one of Waverly's hands and brings it to rest over her heart, and Waverly _glows_ when she feels how proudly it beats beneath their hands.

 

“I'm sure,” Nicole says before she leans in and kisses Waverly and presses her down with a confidence that Waverly feels in her blood. “Now, I think we'd better have another demonstration, don't you? So I can remind you how well we do this together, in a way you **definitely** won't forget?”

 

-

 

Nicole's hands are soft and reassuring on her hips as she moves into position behind Waverly, kneeling on all fours on top of the bed with Nicole behind her.

 

“You ok, baby?” Nicole purrs as her fingers trace the line of Waverly's spine.

 

“I mean, I might die of anticipation, but otherwise I'm just rosy,” Waverly says with a slightly sarcastic bite.

 

“The build-up is everything, birthday girl,” Nicole says as she presses a kiss to the bend of Waverly's lower back.

 

She dips her fingers between Waverly's legs, softly but suddenly, and Waverly buckles beneath them, gasping when Nicole slips through her easily as drenched as she is.

 

“God, Wave you're still _so wet_ ,” Nicole husks behind her, and Waverly feels herself clench at her words, her body pulling for Nicole's fingers as they tease her.

 

“That's all on you, love,” Waverly moans as she drops her head, and then her hips, as they chase Nicole's touch. “ _For_ you.”

 

“Lucky me,” Nicole says as she traces the length of Waverly so lightly Waverly wants to scream for more, but she knows what Nicole's doing. She's making this a game. And she doesn't want to give in to Waverly again, not yet. She wants to play.

 

“Lucky you indeed,” Waverly gasps as she tries to control the shake in her voice so as not to give more away, although it's redundant really, because Nicole can f e e l how much Waverly wants her. How much Waverly _needs_ her.

 

Nicole's kept her hips out of play while her hands have been teasing Waverly softly, but she brings them forward at Waverly's gasp to brush and bump against Waverly a little blindly, and the unexpected coolness of the toy already spread with her arousal makes Waverly’s eyes roll back in her head.

 

She pushes backwards automatically, searching for more contact, but Nicole pulls away quicker, and Waverly doesn't have to see her to know she's smiling.  

 

“Anticipation, baby,” Nicole purrs to the smooth skin at her back. “It'd be no fun if I gave in away straight away, would it?”

 

“I think it’d be _plenty_ fun,” Waverly grits out, and she makes a show of screwing her hands into the blankets below her.

 

“But it's more fun if you're ready to fall apart before I give in,” Nicole says silkily as she brings her hips forward again and the silicone brushes past Waverly’s clit.

 

“More fun for who?” Waverly gasps a little desperately as her hips bow for Nicole's again. “And I thought you were done teasing.”

 

“More fun for me,” Nicole says smoothly. “But for you, too, when I finally do. You know it is. And it'd be no fun if I gave in _all_ the time, would it? Then you'd never be surprised.”

 

“Maybe, but….”

 

Waverly's halfway through the sentence, but her words fall flat, somewhere on the floor with their clothes and the last scrap of any kind of barrier between the two of them, because one second Nicole's holding back, and the next she's sliding thick and full and _slow_ into Waverly in one long thrust.

 

Waverly's breath leaves her lungs in a shocked but measured exhale, and her whole body goes rigid, soft only around Nicole's hands on her hips and lower back.

 

“You ok, baby?” Nicole croons gently, her breath soft against Waverly's skin. “Was that, too….”

 

She moves to pull back slowly, but Waverly's hands fix on hers like a vice-grip at her hips.

 

“Don't you _dare_ pull out,” Waverly growls, and she can see Nicole's smile reflected in the moonlight outside.

 

“Teasing you makes you bossy,” Nicole says grinning against Waverly's back as she lays down low. “I like it. Maybe I ought to tease you more often.”

 

“Maybe you should,” Waverly says with a gasp as Nicole moves a fraction. “You might not like the results, though.”

 

“And why is that?” Nicole asks innocently, tracing the rise and fall of Waverly's vertebrae along the horizon of her back.

 

“Because I can tease, too, you know?” Waverly says, her hands tightening in the covers when Nicole's hands shift on her hips slightly, indicating she's about to start moving.

 

“I'd like to see you _try_ ,” Nicole says with a bite of challenge on her lips, and Waverly opens her mouth to respond, but the words that leave it are silent because Nicole's hands tighten at her sides and she draws out.

 

She moves all the way back with devastating tenderness before she plunges all the way in again, her hips bumping against Waverly's ass, and Waverly's breath rushes out with another gasp.

 

“What was that, baby?” Nicole asks, leaning low, although she knows full well Waverly hadn't been able to utter a single syllable.

 

“You're in _so_ much trouble, Nicole Haught,” Waverly growls as soon as she can as one hand stays fixed in the bedding and the other moves back to weave her fingers through Nicole's at her hip.

 

“Of course I am,” Nicole breathes against Waverly's skin as she starts to set a slow rhythm, although nothing in her tone indicates that she's sorry in the slightest. “We were both doomed from the start.”

 

-

 

There's something distinctly animalistic in having Nicole take her from behind that drives Waverly absolutely wild.

 

Champ had wanted to more than once, but every time, she’d push him off and out of her bed because it's always felt like such a vulnerable position to put herself in, and she's never trusted anyone enough. Not until Nicole.

 

But Nicole is gentle even when she's completely lost to lust, and she listens even when she shouldn't be able to comprehend her own name, and it makes Waverly feel safe.

 

Always.

 

So when Nicole suggests, with her body as much as with words that they try _that_ position, Waverly’s blood fills with so much hot anticipation that she can't get on her hands and knees fast enough.

 

It's almost devastating, the depth of sensation she gets from this angle, and she knows it's the same toy they've been playing with for hours now, but Waverly feels so much fuller like this, and Nicole feels _thicker_.

 

And that's what it does feel like, part of Nicole and not just an extra add-on, because she moves so elegantly that Waverly honestly can't tell where Nicole stops and the toy starts.

 

Waverly wishes she could say as much, but she's more or less incoherent as Nicole thrusts into her now, only managing a guttural moan on every stroke as her hips crash backwards towards Nicole's.

 

And she doesn't have to tell Nicole to move harder this time, to forget her normal gentle touch, because Nicole does it automatically, her body desperate for a little roughness, too.

 

They start with Waverly high on all fours and Nicole pulling her back into her own hips and onto the toy, but eventually the sensation becomes too overwhelming, and Waverly's arms shake too badly so she drops down onto her elbows.

 

Nicole leans down to follow her, pressing kisses to Waverly's back as she shifts her body lower to lie flush with Waverly's. She's present, but not pushing down with any weight just yet, her own hands bunched in the blankets either side of Waverly's holding her weight up high, but that doesn't mean her thrusts are any lighter.

 

She keeps pouring herself into Waverly with every shift of her hips, and it's all Waverly can do to keep herself up on her elbows but even that fails when Nicole reaches around and starts stroking between her legs, fingers finding Waverly’s clit seamlessly.

 

“ _God_ , Nicole,” she gasps when Nicole's fingers skirt over the sensitive bud again, and she buckles beneath Nicole's hands. Waverly drops lower, her head down on the soft cover now and Nicole drops to whisper into her ear.

 

“Just relax, baby,” she purrs and Waverly clenches harder around the toy. “Come all the way down if you want, I'll do all the work.”

 

She pulls out and puts a tiny amount of pressure at Waverly's hips and Waverly bows, dropping them to the bed so she's almost lying flat before Nicole moves between her legs, spreading them gently. She eases her hand beneath the front of Waverly's hips encouraging her to raise them just enough for Nicole to get her hand around to slide against her.

 

She presses a kiss to the back of Waverly's neck, and then the shell of her ear, before she lowers her own hips and Waverly feels the toy brush the inside of her thigh.

 

She's aching now, with the toy gone momentarily, her body clenching for it, ready but finding nothing, so it's with a smooth ease that she pushes backwards when she feels Nicole line herself up, and she hears Nicole moan low and breathy as she watches Waverly move her body back onto the shaft.

 

“That's my job,” Nicole says as she lowers her upper body and settles the weight of her hips against Waverly's when she bottoms out.

 

“Couldn't let you have all the fun,” Waverly gasps as she reaches for Nicole, winding their fingers together where they spread on the mattress.

 

Nicole laughs gently behind her before she nips at Waverly's neck and the line of muscle where her shoulder joins. “I suppose not. Am I ok like this? Not too heavy?”

 

“You're perfect,” Waverly says, her hand closing and squeezing around Nicole's. “God, Nicole you're perfect.”

 

“I think that label is reserved for you, baby,” Nicole says as she relaxes the rest of her weight onto Waverly.

 

She's not heavy, not at all, but there's an enormous feeling of comfort that comes from feeling the entirety of Nicole's weight on her. She starts moving her hips slowly, easing Waverly into the new position and she doesn't have the range like this, but the sensation is still unbelievable.

 

Because they're touching at different points now and Waverly can feel the pearls of Nicole's nipples as they rub at her back when she thrusts, and she knows this must be doing more for Nicole too, friction wise.

 

It's intimate, much more so than Waverly was expecting given they're not actually face to face, and it makes every stroke seem more somehow.

 

It could be the fingers that splay her apart beneath them both, too, rolling across Waverly's arousal lazily while Nicole thrusts into her from behind, but she'll never know for sure.

 

It doesn't take Waverly long like this, not at all, not after how worked up she is already, and she can feel her body pulsing to a low release after a few minutes.

 

Nicole's fingers move through her and spread her open while she whispers filthy beautiful sentiments in Waverly's ear and the angle she's coming in on now is different, it's deeper and she doesn't even have the chance to give Nicole much of a warning before she comes with a choked moan, biting the flesh of her own forearm.

 

“No, baby,” Nicole croons in her ear as she rolls her hips low and Waverly feels her orgasm elongate like a path before her. “Let it out. I want to _hear_ you.”

 

So Waverly d o e s. She relaxes her bite and the moan that shudders through her body shakes them both.

 

“Jesus-- _christ_ , Nicole,” Waverly stutters as Nicole bears down and into her and she can hear Nicole gasping around her own friction-led release, spurred on by Waverly so pliant in her hands.

 

“I'm coming, baby,” Nicole whispers into Waverly and Waverly pushes back to give Nicole _more_ . More friction and more touch and more of _her_. “Oh, god--I'm coming, too.”

 

Nicole delivers a few more elegantly long thrusts, her fingers stroking and multitasking as her own release ebbs from her in a way that blows Waverly's mind before she collapses with a gasp of warm air against Waverly's back.

 

“Oh, my god,” Nicole mumbles against her back. “Oh, my _god,_ Waverly.”

 

“That was good, right?” Waverly asks with a laugh, mewling into the sensation of Nicole heavy and warm and comforting at her back.

 

“That was very, very good,” Nicole says with a choked laugh. “Very, very, _very_ good, baby.”

 

-

 

“Now you mention food, I’m starved,” Waverly says, smiling at Nicole as she turns her head once their breath settles and Nicole slides out of and next to her. “Come downstairs with me?”

 

Waverly sits up, bunching her hands in the top sheet as she pulls it loose from the end of the bed.

 

“Should I….?” Nicole asks, gesturing down to her hips as she watches Waverly draw the sheet around her breasts.

 

“No,” Waverly says quickly, a blush crossing her cheeks. “Leave it on.”

 

“You're sure?” Nicole asks with a rapidly heating smile.

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says with a shy smile. “I mean, you're not done yet are you?”

 

“Not by half,” Nicole says with a smirk, watching Waverly wrap herself up like a Greek goddess in their bedding.

 

Waverly moves towards Nicole on her knees, holding her sheet between her breasts. She fixes it as much as possible so she can move hands free, gathering the thinner top blanket around Nicole's body.

 

Nicole watches her hands move with rapt attention as she fastens the coverlet around Nicole's body, too, and Waverly does her best not to blush beneath Nicole's gaze, but it's difficult not to, not knowing that the mind behind that gaze wants her as badly as she knows Nicole does.

 

“There,” Waverly says as she leans back to survey her handiwork, smiling when Nicole looks to her, utterly radiant. “You look like a princess, Miss Haught.”

 

“What does that make you?” Nicole asks with a raised eyebrow as she walks her fingertips across Waverly's bare shoulder.

 

“I don't know,” Waverly says coyly. “What do you want me to be?”

 

“How about my Queen?” Nicole asks breathlessly as she pulls Waverly to her again, the spark lit.

 

“The food?” Waverly says a little dumbly as Nicole starts to pull gently at her linen gown.

 

“Later,” Nicole says with a smirk as her lips close around Waverly's pulse and her arm slides around Waverly's waist as they both kneel on the bed and she _melts_ against Nicole's touch. “It can wait, and I definitely can't.”

 

“Later,” Waverly affirms, nodding as she pulls Nicole impossibly closer. “Much, _much_ later.”

 

-

 

“Do I want to know why you have a can of whipped cream in the fridge and nothing to actually _have_ it with?” Nicole asks as she peers into the fridge, Waverly's arms sliding around her waist from behind.

 

“Wynonna likes to eat it in the middle of the night,” Waverly says with a little smile as she leans up on her tippy toes to rest her chin on Nicole's shoulder. “I don't think she'd mind if we borrowed it though. Or, rather _I_ don't mind if we need to borrow it.”

 

“Waverly _Earp_ ,” Nicole scolds gently, her hand closing over Waverly's as she turns to meet Waverly's eye. “You're not suggesting….”

 

“What was the expression you used?” Waverly asks as her hand slips beneath one of the folds of Nicole's blanket dress to palm at her breast before it inches down her stomach. “More than one way to cook an egg?”

 

-

 

One second she’s standing behind Nicole peering into the fridge over her shoulder and the next, Nicole’s laying her back on the kitchen table, pushing everything still on it _off_ with a rough sweep of her arm.

 

“I’ll clean it up,” Nicole mutters before Waverly pulls their mouths together.

 

“I don’t care,” Waverly groans back as her calf slides up and around Nicole’s waist as she moves them further up the table so they’re more squarely in the middle.

 

They're both still wearing the bedding from Waverly's bedroom linen as some sort of regal garb, so Waverly only half-hisses when her partially bare back comes into contact with the cold table.

 

“Sorry,” Nicole says with a smile as she watches Waverly wriggle against the cool wood.

 

“It's ok,” Waverly says seductively as her fingers from one hand slide into the hair at the base of Nicole's neck while the others move through the folds of sheet, searching for the length still strapped to Nicole's waist. “You'll warm me up.”

 

“That I _definitely_ will,” Nicole says with a smirk as moves to ruck up the bottom of Waverly's make-shift gown. “We don't have to….I mean, we can have a break from _this_ if you want, baby. I can just use me.”

 

“I want you later,” Waverly says a little shyly as she reaches forward. “But I want _this_ for now. I just mean….you and me half-dressed on the kitchen table is kind of a fantasy, and I know these aren't actually clothes, but….”

 

“I know,” Nicole says with a smile that tells Waverly she _knows,_  and Waverly shivers anew because she really has thought about this. A lot. “You'll have a lifetime of me, and this, too, but this is  your night, Wave, and I want _everything_ to be something you think about forever.”

 

“Well, I don't know how I'm going to walk tomorrow, so I think we'll achieve something I don't forget at least,” Waverly says with a laugh. “Seriously though, Nicole, I'll never forget any of this. Ever. Thank you.”

 

Nicole smiles to her as her hands find the corners of Waverly's hips through the layers of wrapped linen and she strokes the skin gently.

 

“You're welcome, baby,” Nicole replies softly as she leans down to kiss Waverly with the love her hands are full with. “But, the night is _far_ from over, you know. How about you tell me a little bit more about this fantasy, huh? What are we doing in it?”

 

“I don't know,” Waverly says coyly as she slides her calf higher up around Nicole's waist, pulling her closer. “You come home from work and I'm waiting here and you just can't _wait_ to get me upstairs….”

 

“Well, I can recall about a dozen times that's happened and that's _exactly_ what I've wanted to do, but your sister's been sitting right there next to you,” Nicole says with a hot grin as she leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Waverly's chest.

 

“I need to spend more time at your house,” Waverly says, nodding as she smiles and arches her body into Nicole's mouth.

 

“You need to spend more time at my house,” Nicole says with a nod as she moves across Waverly's chest. “So, I come home and see you, and then….”

 

“And then you can't even wait to get the both of us fully naked,” Waverly says with a blush that warms beneath Nicole's mouth at her neck. “You just push me back onto the table, pull my dress up, and….”

 

“And what?” Nicole asks with a smile against Waverly's lips as her hips move into place and she gently pushes the sheet higher around Waverly's waist to clear her path.

 

“And then you _have_ me,” Waverly says plainly as she nips at Nicole's lips, and Nicole smiles low as Waverly's hands settle on the edges of the harness below her sheet trying to pull Nicole closer.

 

“Like this?” Nicole asks as she holds Waverly's eye contact and drops her hips so she can _just_ edge the head in, and Waverly's voice fails.

 

“God, Nicole,” Waverly husks. “ _Just_ like that.”

 

Admittedly, the clothes are actual clothes in the dream, but apart from that this is more or less piece for piece against Waverly's fantasy, and there's something indescribably **hot** about Nicole about to take her like this, in a place she knows they shouldn't be, only half-bare to each other, that makes her throb around the tip of the toy and about a second away from begging for it.

 

Nicole drops her head against Waverly's chest as she pushes solidly the rest of the way in. She moves slower now, conscious of Waverly's fatigue, but there isn't any, not yet, and Waverly pulls at the straps across Nicole's hips to prove it.

 

“I'm not going to break, baby,” Waverly whispers. “I'll tell you if I need to go slower, ok? I promise.”

 

“Promise?” Nicole asks again with an audible husk to her voice, like she's _just_ holding back an avalanche.

 

“I promise,” Waverly purrs but it's carried off by a moan because Nicole growls and starts moving for home, hard.

 

“God, Wave,” Nicole moans as her hips move quicker and quicker and her hand palms Waverly's breast into her mouth. “I don't know what it is, but you just make me lose it. Common sense, restraint, you name it. All I can think about is you and having you and having you come _apart_ beneath me.”

 

“You think you're alone?” Waverly gasps as she holds Nicole to her breast. “I feel like an animal half the time, Nicole, like all I can think about is you and _this.”_

 

“I know what you mean,” Nicole growls as her hips pound down again and again. “You're just everything, Wave. You're everything. You're sweetness and light, and then you can bring _this_ out of me that I didn't even know was there, it just comes so easily when you call it, and….”

 

“I know, baby,” Waverly pants as she kisses Nicole and tries to diffuse everything she can't articulate with words against Nicole’s lips. The thousand _I love yous_ written with the curve of Nicole’s hips as she slides into Waverly, and the way her hand moves against Waverly's cheek, soft like snow.

 

Nicole's lips fix around her pulse, and her teeth come out and settle against the skin but don't bite, and Waverly arches her body up into Nicole as her hands slide and hold Nicole against her neck.

 

“Bite me,” Waverly whispers, her fingers tightening in Nicole's hair to illustrate her point. “If you want. I'm yours, baby. All yours.”

 

She half expects Nicole to pull back, her eyes coloured with surprise or disgust or _something,_ but she doesn't; she just groans against Waverly's pulse and her teeth yawn out over the skin, waiting.

 

Waverly's hands tighten again, demonstrating her affirmation, but it's something else Nicole's waiting for her.

 

Her release.

 

Nicole's hand drops to toy with Waverly's nipple, rolling it heavily between her fingers, and it's all it takes with the feeling of Nicole heavy inside her, the knowledge of her teeth poised ready to go, and Waverly tips.

 

She starts shuddering and Nicole keeps thrusting, but she presses one quick kiss to Waverly's shoulder before she bites down firm and _sucks_ and, Waverly's release starts all over again.

 

The mix of pleasure and pain is unlike anything Waverly's ever felt before. It's exquisite, it’s _life-changing_ , and Waverly completely loses it beneath Nicole.

 

Her nails carve deep lines into Nicole's back as her spine pops and her mouth falls open, and she just falls apart from head to toe. Nicole's there, though, holding her together, edging her towards another crest before the last one completely finishes, and it's all Waverly can do to pant in sharp breath after sharp breath as her lungs struggle for attention, focus overtaken completely by Waverly's pleasure.

 

It ebbs back eventually, Nicole's hips pumping slower and slower as she works Waverly down, her teeth releasing the flesh of Waverly's neck gently and her tongue sweeping over the bite mark, soothing it.

 

Nicole moves to pull away from Waverly, but Waverly’s hands and legs fix around Nicole tight, and she can feel Nicole smile against her skin.

 

“Uh-uh,” Waverly mutters, her lungs and brain not capable of more sophisticated conversation. “Not yet, stay for a minute.”

 

“Are you ok there, Wave?” Nicole asks, amusement tinged with concern as she peppers kisses up the column of Waverly's neck. “I'm sorry if that was a bit hard, I didn't mean to be. I just got a little carried away….”

 

“It was good,” Waverly mumbles into Nicole's hair. “It was really, really good baby, that's why I don't have the energy to actually do anything but lie here.”

 

Nicole laughs softly and Waverly pulls her closer as they lie together, quiet as they catch their breath slowly.

 

“I'm sorry if that was a bit out of the blue,” Waverly says eventually, grateful Nicole can't see the colour her cheeks are blushing. “The biting thing? I don't even know where it came from, but….”

 

“I liked it,” Nicole says with a lower timber to her voice than Waverly's used to hearing, and it makes her feel warm somewhere _deep_. “A lot, baby. I mean, you'll wanna’ wear a scarf or high neck for about a week, but I love it when you let me mark you.”

 

“You do?” Waverly asks a little surprised, because she knows how careful Nicole is about having anything that can be seen above her uniform, and Waverly always thought she had a similar attitude when it came to marks on _her,_ knowing people would immediately know where they'd come from.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole says a little shyly. “I mean it's not that I don't trust you, because I do, Wave, but I just….I don't know….I like it when people know you have someone. That you come home to my bed. God that sounds like I have such a fragile male ego.  Does it make any sense?”

 

“It does,” Waverly says smiling against Nicole's pulse. “It does, baby. I wish I could do the same to you, too.”

 

“You can you know,” Nicole says, leaning back a little finally so she can look Waverly in the eye. “I mean, as long as they're coverable, damn Nedley and his rules. My body's yours, you know Wave. I mean it.”

 

And Waverly feels her heart throb because she _knows._ Because when Nicole says her body is hers, Waverly knows she means it with every inch of consciousness in her being.

 

“You know I feel the same, right?” Waverly says as her thumb finds Nicole's cheek, playing over the edge of Nicole's lips. “I'm just as much yours.”

 

“I know, baby,” Nicole says smiling wider than Waverly's ever seen. “And it's the best thing in this whole, wide, _hard_ , mean world.”

 

“Not so bad with us in it though, right?” Waverly asks with a smirk and Nicole laughs.

 

“No, you're right,” Nicole says grinning at Waverly's limitless optimism. “Not so bad after all.”

 

“I can't wait to see this in the mirror,” Waverly says with a shy smile as her fingers find the raised outline of Nicole's bite.

 

“I can,” Nicole says with a laugh. “You might kick me out after you see it.”

 

“Never going to happen,” Waverly says, her hands smoothing over the muscled curves of Nicole's shoulder as she moves to hold herself above Waverly.

 

“Promise?” Nicole asks, her eyes flashing with a flicker of insecurity.

 

“I promise,” Waverly says firmer as she pulls Nicole back to her chest. She holds Nicole tight, relaxing fully when she feels Nicole settle heavy against her, smiling as it prompts her desire again.

 

Waverly’s body squeezes around the toy still inside her and she feels her body tense as Nicole sparks something deep.

 

“I think I've got one more in me,” Waverly says with a sly smile as her hands splay in Nicole's hair and pull a little. “What do you say, officer?”

 

“I say yes, Waverly,” Nicole says strong and clear and true as the coming dawn as she leans in to kiss Waverly hard. “For you, _always_ yes.”

 

-

 

They take their time with the last.

 

Nicole sweeps Waverly up into her arms and carries her over to the couch where she sits with Waverly in her lap. It's intimate and comfortable and exactly the way Waverly wants this to end.

 

She wants to give Nicole a little bit of a show though, so she wraps her hands around the back of the sofa over Nicole's shoulder and pulls herself up and off the toy fully before settling back down on it in its entirety, not missing the way Nicole's eyes fall and follow the length moving back inside her.

 

Her hands fall to Waverly's hips for the last inch of the descent, lost to the sight so completely that she bites her lip hard enough Waverly's worried she'll draw her own blood.

 

Their hips bump together gently and Nicole lets go of the breath she's been holding since Waverly's hands set on the back of the couch, and Waverly smiles, pleased at Nicole's reaction.

 

They hold eye contact as Waverly starts rocking her hips gently, coaxing Nicole's into their own movement, and slowly she comes to life out of her lust stupor, her hands tightening at Waverly's waist.

 

It's so intimate like this, they're connected so directly in so many different places, more so than Waverly's felt this whole night, and that's saying something because they've been _close,_ but this is truly another level entirely.

 

Waverly's hands move from the couch to Nicole's shoulders and she smoothes her palms along the line and chord of muscle there, smiling when Nicole shivers and moves into her touch.

 

“How does that still feel magic?” Nicole asks as she pulls Waverly closer to her, her arms sliding around Waverly's lower back. “A simple touch like that after everything we've done tonight?”

 

“I think it's just us,” Waverly says plainly because she doesn't have an explanation outside of that. Because they're their own brand of witchcraft, soft and l i g h t like the moon.

 

Nicole moves her hands up the length of Waverly's back, a plain touch as if testing a hypothesis, and Waverly ripples against her touch **hard** , proving the point beautifully.

 

“See?” Waverly says with a smile as Nicole's arms find their place around her waist, locked tight to hold them close as her hips start moving against Waverly's with a little more force.

 

Nicole doesn't say anything, she just smiles and leans in against Waverly's chest, her nipples perfectly at the level of Nicole's mouth, and takes one between her lips.

 

Her tongue is soft and she breathes, inhaling and exhaling against Waverly's chest, and Waverly's hands move up into her hair as her whole body softens at the edges and melts into Nicole's at her touch.

 

Their hips start to pick up speed at the end of their embrace when Nicole's mouth leaves her breast, and Nicole's hands tighten around Waverly's middle as her need becomes more desperate.

 

She knows it's not as good on Nicole's end as it is on hers but she's made Nicole come like this a few times already and she wants to on the last, so her arms tighten around Nicole's shoulders and she grinds down into the redhead's lap with more force and watches, satisfied, when Nicole's mouth falls open in a moan.

 

Waverly pushes down harder with the next set of movements and she watches the change in Nicole beneath her, the way her mouth falls open and her eyes don't focus as easily, and her breath starts to come in pretty gasps.

 

“Wave,” Nicole moans as her hands squeeze into Waverly's skin, her short nails biting slightly. “What are you trying to….”

 

“I want you to come with me,” Waverly says with a smirk as she looks down at Nicole's lips hungrily. “I want the last to be us together.”

 

“I don't know if I can….” Nicole says, the waver in her voice uncertain, but Waverly just smiles and takes that as a challenge.

 

“I know you can,” Waverly says before she leans in and seals their lips together. “I know you can, baby. For me.”

 

They're the magic words it seems, because she starts rocking into Waverly quicker, searching for the friction they both need to make it to the edge hand in hand, and Waverly knows she should be a little used to it now with the night they've had, but it feels like the first time again, the length thick and new within her, drawing deliciously against her insides.

 

The speed seems to have caught Nicole, too, whose breath is coming in sharp spikes now, her mouth running loose over Waverly's chest, painting the unblemished skin with marks.

 

Waverly doesn't bother telling Nicole that she's a hair's breath away because Nicole already _knows_ , the tightness of Waverly's hands in her hair a dead giveaway, and she knows Nicole's not far either.

 

She's about to do something more, to drop her hand and try to create more friction for Nicole or to palm at her breast or _something,_ but then Nicole cants her hips up sharply and she brushes against a part of Waverly that makes her clench and push down **hard** , and they both slip over the cliff.

 

They pull one another tighter, sealing the outside world off as their lips find their partners blindly and kiss like the world is ending around them, rubble and dust at their feet.

 

Waverly's mouth falls open against Nicole's, her forehead heavy against the redhead's as her hair falls to frame Waverly's face ,too, and it's perfect really, because all she can see, all she can feel and smell and touch is _Nicole_.

 

“I love you,” Nicole gasps out as her body shudders beneath Waverly's, and Waverly smiles as she pushes down and Nicole moans harder. “I love you, baby. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Waverly smiles against Nicole’s lips because she does, _god_ she does. She aches around the toy one last time, her whole body tensing inside and out as her nails carve their final lines in Nicole's back and she softens with a definitive resolution in Nicole's arms.

 

Nicole finishes just after her, Waverly bearing down to give Nicole as much as she possibly can before she slackens beneath her, a small laugh coming out with her final gasp.

 

“You're something else, Waverly Earp,” Nicole husks as she presses kisses to Waverly's chest. “You're _really_ something else.”

 

“A good something else, I hope?” Waverly asks as she runs her fingers lighter through Nicole's hair, twisting a lock playfully as they look at each other with doe-eyes.

 

“The best,” Nicole says with a smile as her hands slide over Waverly's back before she pulls them tight together again. “My favourite. My only.”

 

“How do you do that?” Waverly asks with a coy smile as she makes a ringlet in Nicole's hair.

 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks as she pushes a loose strand of Waverly's back out of her eyes.

 

“Make me fall even more in love with you?” Waverly says gently. “When I didn't think it was possible to fall any more.”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Nicole says and her voice is soft, but the happiness that pours from her is _loud_.

 

-

 

Long minutes later Nicole shifts them, laying Waverly flat, wrapped in their sheets with Nicole half on top of her, Nicole's head over her heart and the toy and harness finally unstrapped on the floor.

 

She loses comprehension of time, the eventual light in her eyes through the open curtains the only change Waverly takes note of.

 

“Oh my god,” Waverly croaks, Nicole's arm warm across her waist as she hazards a glance out the kitchen window. “That's not the sun, is it?”

 

“I think it is,” Nicole says with a little laugh as she leans up on an elbow, her hand drawing lazy patterns across Waverly's belly.

 

“I can't believe we did that all night,” Waverly says with a weak smile as she shuffles closer to Nicole's warmth and Nicole beams at the movement.

 

“Technically we only got home from the bar after midnight so it wasn't _all_ night,” Nicole rationalises with a shrug.

 

“Hey, don't down-play our achievement, thank you very much,” Waverly says with a smile. “I don't know how on earth I'm going to best that for your birthday. I don't suppose you've got a couple a fantasies you haven't told me about, have you Officer Haught?”

 

“Maybe I do,” Nicole says as she looks down at Waverly with a grin that defies the exhaustion Waverly can see in Nicole's shoulders.

 

“Tell me,” Waverly says silkily as she slides her palms up and over Nicole's shoulders as she moves to cover Waverly's body with her own again, biting her lip as Nicole's breath trips above her.

 

“I don't know if….” Nicole says a little shyly before she drops her head and blushes.

 

“Tell me, baby,” Waverly's voice plays gently. “Please. Whatever it is. I _really_ want to know.”

 

“You won't laugh?” Nicole says with a frown. “Even if it's so cliche?”

 

“Hand on my heart,” Waverly says earnestly as she does just that, her other sliding down Nicole's body to rest in the hollow of her lower back.

 

“I mean, only if you're game. But if you want to forget I even brought it up, that'd be more than ok, too, Wave,” Nicole says before Waverly fixes her with a look that stops the rambling.

 

She looks to Waverly and her gaze changes as her eyes cloud over a little, and Waverly thinks she's imagining actually _doing_ whatever it is she's about to say.

 

“I think you'd look _stunning_ cuffed to your headboard,” Nicole says finally, her eyes dark and hooded and Waverly feels a throb bloom between her thighs again because _Nicole_ and **cuffs** and o h, g o d.

 

Waverly opens her mouth and then closes it, unsuccessful in actually producing coherent speech, so she just nods dumbly and swallows thickly before she manages a choked breath and Nicole breathes in relief.

 

“Yes,” Waverly says eventually, her voice strained in her distraction because now all she can think of is the way Nicole would watch her twist and pull against the cuffs at her wrists. Knowing that every time she looked to Nicole's waist and saw them there that they'd been used for _that_ now as well.

 

“Yes?” Nicole asks, an eyebrow turned up as she bites her lip and watches Waverly's reaction, half-amused, half-nervous still.

 

“Yes,” Waverly says, firmer this time as she nods shakily. “Please.”

 

Nicole beams and she descends on Waverly again, her desire and the relief in Waverly's enthusiasm palpable between their bodies and Waverly should be exhausted, unable to even comprehend another round, let alone actually doing it, but Nicole's body _calls_ and hers answers.

 

Always.

 

“The sun's not fully up yet,” Nicole says against her pulse and Waverly arches sharply. “One more, baby? For me?”

 

“Anything,” Waverly moans as Nicole _touches_.

 

“For you, **anything**.”

 

-

 

end **.**

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....I hope you're still alive and you enjoyed?
> 
> I have [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you want to come and say hello, or if you want to send me any thoughts or feelings and you're not on tumblr you can always send me a wee email to tiger-lo@outlook.com
> 
> oh, I almost forgot, a huge thank you to thegaysmurf and lexluthr for reading this and my other fics over for me. You guys are awesome.
> 
> x


End file.
